Nine Years
by Kalawyn Tawariell
Summary: There were two questions that were terrifying her: one, how in the world was she going to tell Mako, and two, what the heck was the world going to do with a pregnant Avatar?


**A/N: I am a hopeless romantic. Makorra because I can. The end.** **And yes, I totally ship older Bolin/Jinora. Get over it. =) (Wow, this is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be!)**

**Disclaimed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra gripped the edges of the bathroom sink, the cool surface grounding her as her mind reeled. She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the desperate panic rising and clawing at her throat, threatening to suffocate her. A long, slow, deep breath brought her back to reality, and she lifted her gaze to the mirror, taking in the slightly green tinge to her skin, her ever-gleaming ocean colored eyes, and the slight sheen of sweat that caused pieces of her hair to stick to her skin. Twenty six. She was twenty six years old. _Oh, Spirits_... Korra set a cooled palm to her head and felt the cold sensation sink into her fevered skin. She was sick. But not really…

"Korra?"

In spite of her weakened state, the voice of her husband made her smile a little. She forced the fear out of her voice as she answered Mako, "Yes?"

"I'm leaving with Tenzin this morning. He wants to talk to about something before the meeting starts."

"Oh, okay."

She heard his footsteps approach their bathroom door, heard the creak of the one annoying floorboard that always made noise whenever she tried to escape to the bathroom in the early morning hours.

"Are you okay, Korra?"

"Uh huh." She tried to answer without it sounding like a moan as her stomach churned again.

"Right." He clearly was not falling for it. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

She could hear him hesitate for another moment before giving up and leaving their home. She sighed and slowly tried to piece together the facts of her life.

Nine years. That is how much time had passed since Korra had become a realized Avatar. For nine years she had been keeping the balance of the world. Nine years since she had first gone to Republic City and started her journey in mastering Air bending. Nine years since she had lost her bending and regained it with the help of Avatar Aang. Nine years since she'd first met her now closest group of friends. Nine years since Mako and she had said their first "I love you"'s. Suffice it to say that it had been a long, and eventful, nine years.

For starters, eight years ago, the Fire Ferrets won the Pro Bending tournament, sponsored by the head of Future Industries, Asami Sato, who had completely reevaluated her father's business and cleaned up its act. They remained the reigning champions for the next three years.

Korra mastered Air bending seven years ago under the careful eye of Tenzin, the constant encouragement of Jinora, the incessant praise of Ikki, and the hilarity that was Meelo, and the ever present comfort of Aang whenever she needed it. It had been an arduous affair, but she passed her trials and tests and was finally relieved of the White Lotus's ever present presence in her life. It had been liberating to finally have her guards relieved of their duties; after all, she was an Avatar! She did not need babysitters. They entire notion was absurd. She appreciated the sacrifice they had gone through to protect her when she was younger, but enough was enough. They had other duties to perform now. Bolin had also been accepted into Beifong's Metal Bending Academy, where he flourished under the proper tutelage of masters and Lin Beifong herself.

Six and a half years ago, Mako had presented to her a blue ribbon engagement necklace. The fire-red stone had been hand engraved with the water and fire symbols beautifully entwined together on its smooth surface. He had admitted that he had talked to Tenzin and Pema about the proper way to propose. He had been clueless, and they were the closest thing he had to a father and mother, and then, with Tenzin and Oogi's help, he traveled to the South Pole to meet with her parents. The confession had made her smile, and she rewarded him with a "yes" and a tender kiss for his troubles. When he had fastened the necklace around her throat, oh, she could still recall the way her skin vibrated from the sensation of his lips on the back of her neck. She was so incandescently joyous, Korra was certain her heart was going to burst from her chest and send every cell in her body in a thousand different directions. She could have walked on air, even if she had not been an Air bender.

Six years ago, a more permanent arrangement between the benders and non-benders in Republic City had been brokered. Since the Council members were no longer just benders, a strange occurrence that Korra could not understand herself, since not many years ago it had contained non benders like Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and an Air Acolyte. Now, the Council had a mixture, and the non-benders and benders even had their own party representatives. It just so happened that Asami had been chosen to represent the former. Why the world seemed to like to involve everyone in her life in some sort of prominent venture, Korra had no idea.

Five years ago, the Southern Water Tribe hosted the sweetest, purest, perfectest wedding the world could hope for. As per the bride's wishes, it had not been the grand affair wedding of the Avatar. Instead, it had simply been a wedding of a young Water bending woman who was undeniably in love with a young Fire bending man. Korra and Mako. Simple, elegant, intimate. Everything a wedding, the start of two lives converging together as one, was supposed to be. And neither Korra, Mako, nor the ones that loved them could have stopped smiling in the pure happiness celebrated that day.

When they eventually returned to Republic City, then their union was celebrated in full political and celebrity status as Avatar Korra and Pro-bending Champion Mako. Asami had later dragged Bolin over to them and forced him to spill his good news, insisting he was just as important as anyone else. Korra had smiled at Asami's older sister-like role to Bolin. It was so precious, and Bolin promptly explained that, at the age of twenty one, he had been accepted into the Metal Bending Police Force and was quite adept at the element. Asami eventually let it slide that Lin Beifong considered him to be her protégé of sorts. Added to their marriage, Mako and Korra could never be happier.

Four years ago, the Avatar toured the four nations with her husband for two years. They explored the world, kept peace, soothed rebellions, and liberated oppressed people, and so on. Everything that was expected of the Avatar introducing herself to the world was accomplished, and with the help of Aang, Korra was able to encourage and maintain the world of balance the Avatars had so diligently worked for. It had been a time of trials and heartaches, as Mako and she worked out their arguments and differences of opinions. Being married was hard work, and it was during those times when Korra learned how to speak with other past Avatars other than Aang. Roku was especially helpful when it came to advice concerning "how to be married to a Fire bender." Master Katara was also a point of heartache, since it was during their visit to the South Pole that she passed away peacefully in her sleep. That night, Aang explained to Korra in a dream how powerful love was that it spanned worlds. When she woke the next morning, Korra curled herself in Mako's chest and cried until she fell back asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. They just stayed in bed that day. Korra was not about to move anywhere.

Two years ago, they had moved to their new home on Air Temple Island. Tenzin, Pema, and even Aang, had told her it was as much her home as anyone else's, save the South Pole, and implored her to start her home there with Mako. Since Republic City was Mako's home, the married couple agreed that the Island was as home as home would be for either of them. And they were content. Bolin visited, but he had his own place now, not far from the Police Headquarters. He had grown and matured. Behind the playful, flirtatious, and mischievous gleam in his vibrant green eyes, there was a seriousness and weight of responsibility on his shoulders. He was no longer the boy Mako had protected on the streets. He was man with duty and honor. And Jinora had informed her that Bolin was slowly being groomed for a much more responsible and prominent role in the city structure. While the newly tattooed Air bending master had not named it specifically, Korra knew the title of Chief of Police would be in his future. It made her heart soar.

Last year, Mako had been newly appointed as the representative of the Benders' party. Korra had _not_ been incredibly happy about that. In fact, the day Mako had told her ended with him sleeping on the couch. In addition, she had been very tempted to send him to Naga's stable-like enclosure, but settled with letting Naga into their room for the night, just to punctuate her point. When he sat at the table for breakfast the next morning, Korra glared at him through the entire meal, eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes the color of the ocean when it stormed. Mako did not try to appease or defend himself. He just waited. Later, Korra went to spar with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. By the time dinner came around, she walked into their quarters, sweaty, sticky, and still not at all pleased, but she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and set her cheek against his chest.

"Fine." She'd mumbled into his red scarf. "As the Avatar, I know you'll do a great job, and you were probably the best candidate." She sighed heavily into his shirt, "As your wife, I'm still annoyed, got it Cool Guy?"

He just chuckled softly as he kissed her hair and wrapped his red scarf around her neck.

Half a year ago, Bolin and Jinora had stunned practically everyone (everyone that is, except Pema, Asami, and Korra) about their courtship. Twenty five and nineteen. Honestly, Korra did not see the problem with the age difference. After all, weren't Tenzin and Pema sixteen years apart? It was a fact Korra had to remind Tenzin about before threatening to go all Avatar State on the Air bending Master's backside. The exchange had been tenuous, but after Korra's none-too-polite reminder, Meelo and Rohan had burst into hysterical laughter as they grabbed the stitches in their sides, defusing the tension. Bolin had been allowed to stay for dinner like he usually did; only this time, he was not allowed to sit at his usual place between Jinora and Ikki.

Three months ago, after a particularly grueling and volatile exchange with some particularly nasty Triads that caused Korra to utilize the Avatar State, she'd gone home bruised and a little bloody. The look on Mako's face as he rushed home from a Council meeting… it was not an expression Korra wanted to see again anytime soon. So, she soothed his temper with a handful of kisses and was followed by Mako proving just how much he loved her and how concerned and worried he'd been.

All of which led to the current condition of a slightly green Avatar stuck in her bathroom, trying to calm her breathing and settle the wave of nausea that threatened to choke her. Now, despite all her past experiences, past lives, tenacity, and skill, she had to inform her dearly loved husband of a rather important piece of information. Korra, his wife, a twenty six year old Water tribe gal, the Avatar, former Pro-bender and Champion, fighter and athlete, was pregnant.

She planted her feet firmly and forced her world to stop spinning. Yesterday, a quick talk with Pema about her symptoms and then a visit with a Healer, as well as her own healing capabilities later, had confirmed what had been slowly nagging her in the back of her mind. A baby. She was going to have a baby. Well, Mako and she were going to have a baby. There was one in her. Right now. She hesitantly placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the slight bump that had emerged. It was a wonder Mako hadn't already noticed. They were husband and wife after all. It wasn't like they had their own beds... Korra closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer to who ever happened to feel like listening to her at the moment.

There were two questions that were terrifying her: one, how in the world was she going to tell Mako, and two, what the heck was the world going to do with a pregnant Avatar? The last two Avatars had been male, and Korra hadn't the slightest notion if Kyoshi ever had children... so really, the outlook seemed formidable at best.

With one more deep breath, Korra forced herself out of her bathroom and went in search of Pema. The woman had four kids. Surely, she must know how to go about the issue. What exactly was a wife supposed to say to her husband? It wasn't like they two of them really had discussed having children. It was one of the grey areas. Was he going to be pleased? Upset? Mad at her? Then again, it was not completely her fault. It wasn't like she could have had a baby on her own… and then the world! What were they going to do with a pregnant Avatar? Would she be more vulnerable? More volatile? Less able to help her people?

Pema was in the kitchen, and with one glance, the woman had the innate knowing of what was the problem. She embraced Korra and gently stated, "You haven't told him yet."

Korra shook her head.

"You're not sure how to."

Korra gave a moan that somehow sounded like assent.

"What haven't you told Mako, Korra?" Ikki chirped as she entered and promptly began arranging lunch.

"Um…"

"That's none of your business, young lady. You're supposed to be studying for your Air bending test." Pema lightly scolded.

"I already did, Mom."

"Then go teach Rohan… something."

Something must have tipped Ikki off to something not being completely right, because she just got up, kissed her mom and then Korra on the cheek, and went to find her little brother.

Once Korra was sure she was out of ear shot, she started to babble, "What am I supposed to say, Pema? 'Oh, hi Mako, guess what? We're gonna have a child?' Just like that? 'Oh, remember the time we talked about having kids? Right, we didn't. I think we should now considering we have a baby.' Or, better yet, 'Hey Mako, how was the Council today? So you know how I've been sick in the morning and all, oh, by the way, what would you like for dinner?, yeah, well, it's because I'm pregnant.' I mean, Pema… I…" Korra lifted her hands helplessly in the air. "I don't… ugh!"

"Korra, sit down. First, you need a cup of tea to help calm you down, and it will help with the sickness. Everything will be fine."

Robotically, she followed the older woman's urging and sat. "And Tenzin! What am I supposed to tell him? Or the Council!"

"Dear, if you are that concerned about it, let me tell Tenzin. He'll be happy, just stop worrying so much."

Pema set down a cup of tea, and Korra watched the steam wisp and whirl the air. With a twist of her fingers, she could manipulate it any way she wanted, which was the complete opposite of what her situation was currently.

"Besides, Tenzin isn't your bending master anymore. You are twenty six year old on the start of a new adventure. Where is all the confidence you have, young lady?"

"I don't know, Pema. Anything that concerns Mako is on a completely different level. He's so much closer to my heart that I can never really defend against him. He's part of me, so how am I supposed to defend myself from myself?"  
Pema shook her head and smiled as she sat next to the frazzled young woman. She gently grabbed one of Korra's hands and said sweetly, "You can't defend against him because there is nothing from him that you will ever have to defend against. You have been married for five years, don't you understand this yet? He will not hurt you like that because as much as he's a part of you, you are a part of him. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Korra? He will never hurt you on purpose, and if you are frightened to tell him because you do not believe he will be pleased, then you do not know your husband as well as I thought you did. He'll be over the moon, Korra. Just tell him. Tonight. In whatever way feels right. It is important news, and you cannot keep it from him for much longer. If you had not come to me yesterday, I would have asked you about it sometime soon. You are starting show." She got up and turned to leave, "And Korra, sometimes words are not necessary. You and Mako are not a lovey-dovey couple. You do not need sweet words and nothings to communicate. All it takes is a look or a gesture. You know that.

"Now, your husband will be home in a couple hours. And if you do not tell him tonight, I will tell Ikki, and you can be sure the rest of Republic City will be aware of their Avatar's condition before the five o'clock news broadcast. Go."  
Korra reluctantly drained the rest of her tea from the cup, surprised to feel it settle her stomach and her nerves, instilling a sense of calm in her, and walked out of the Kitchen. Everything Pema had said was true. Mako and she had never needed pretty phrases or airheaded names or anything of the sort. They communicated with glances and touches. So really, why would this be any different? With another heavy sigh, Korra made her way back to their room. Mako would be back in two hours which was more than enough time to execute her slowly developing plan, because honestly, she knew Ikki was the worst blabbermouth in the world. Out of all the things Pema could have said, that was the one thing that got Korra. Actually, it was probably the only thing that was currently forcing her into action.

She took out her wolf-tail and hair bands and allowed herself to take a nice, warm, soothing bath. She washed her skin and massaged the special perfumes and soothing lotion into her flesh, making it silky and causing her to glow gently. Asami had given the oils to her after a girls' day out with Jinora, and she never really had any cause to use them. She supposed now was as good a time as any. She brushed her brunette hair until it was a smooth waterfall down her back, letting it rest on her shoulders, free from the normal restraints. Soon after, Korra dug into the back of her closet, finding another one of Asami's influences on her wardrobe. It was a simple, soft, sky blue dress that gathered just under her bust and draped elegantly to the floor. The straps and hems were embroidered with silver stars that danced as she moved and the scooped neckline brushed sweetly across her skin. When Korra looked in the mirror, she did not look like her normal Water Tribe Avatar self. Instead, she looked very much like a young, feminine woman who was deeply in love. She smiled at herself.

She set dinner out in their small sitting room, choosing for them to stay by themselves this evening instead of dining with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. If she was going to tell Mako about having a child, she wanted to do it alone, especially without an audience.

By the time everything was laid out and ready, Korra only had a few minutes left until he was supposed to be back, so she just stared out their window until she heard his footsteps coming down the hall. She kept her back toward the door and forced herself to breath evenly as she heard him twist the handle. It was like every fiber of her being was alert, hypersensitive as she waited for his feet to cross the threshold, turn, and close the door. It would be about five seconds until he would look up and find a table set and his wife standing in front of the window, no doubt outlined by the fading light of the setting sun. She knew he saw her when she heard his feet stop suddenly and his breath catch in his throat. She tilted her head coyly to the side, seeing his dumbfound expression out of the corner of her eye.

"Spirits, you're beautiful." He murmured as he dropped his coat behind him, not caring to hang it up by the door. Mako took a few steps toward her, entwined his fingers with hers, and kissed her soundly in greeting. "What is all this?" He asked as he took in the surroundings. "Not that I'm complaining…" He said as he unabashedly took in her presence with the appreciative gaze of a husband.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, uncharacteristically tense under his brazen scrutiny and replied, "I-I have something to tell you… but first, I think we should eat dinner. I wanted to eat alone tonight. It's pretty important."

He gave her a confused glance, "You could just tell me now."

"No." She responded, a little more sharply than she had anticipated. She softened it with a smile, "No, I want to eat first, and you can tell me about your day. Is there anything the Avatar is needed for?"

"No… let's not talk about duties and responsibilities tonight. Clearly, you have gone to lengths to make this special, so no; I won't talk about work today." He said as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. He kissed her again, tenderly this time and edged with a sense of mystery and intrigue. He was clearly caught off guard but completely enjoying the sight of his wife. She only hoped the pleasure would last when she told him… then again, she knew he would never be mad at her. She sighed again. She wished her thoughts would stop conflicting and confusing her! Mako loved her! Why was this so difficult!

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on. Time for dinner."

They sat down at the small table, eating in bouts of companionable silence or in dialogues concerning Ikki's impending Air bending test, or Rohan's newly mastered move, Bolin's success as a Metal bender, and so on. As promised, they never once spoke of Korra's Avatar duties or Mako's issues with the Council, though Asami had told him today that she promised to stop by for a visit soon. Usually, the mention of Asami coming to Air Temple Island elicited a smile and a friendly groan, but Korra did neither, and the distracted way she was acting unnerved her husband.

Mako set down his dumpling and pegged her with a you-are-going-to-tell-me-what-is-going-on stare.

"Korra." He said firmly.

Reluctantly, she raised her cerulean eyes to his amber ones.

"You never act like this. What's got you so… nervous?"

She stood from her seat and began to clear dishes away, "Nervous? Nervous? Phfft. Me, nervous? Really, Mako, I don't think you are reading me right."

She set down a dish a little too hard on the backboard, making her flinch. Mako stood up, walked over to her, and grasped her hands to keep them from fidgeting with the dishes. She simply continued to stare at their interlocked fingers, head bowed down and ignoring his penetrating gaze.

"That's a lie." He replied gently, "You can never lie to me with any success."

Her shoulders heaved as she took a deep breath, gathering her courage. If Pema was right, and the older woman usually was, Korra might not even have to say the words out loud. A glance, a touch. And Mako was smart, clearly, or he would never have become the man he was right now. He could figure it out.

So, she lifted her gaze to his and said with as much conviction as she could gather, "I have to tell you something."

His stare remained steady and unwavering.

In response, and without breaking their gaze, Korra moved her fingers, sliding her hands atop his, and pressed them against the small bulge in her belly, hidden by the folds of her dress. His Fire bending hands were warm against her flesh, sending a wave of pleasure through her being. It only took a moment for the flicker of understanding to light his eyes followed swiftly by a sparkle of excitement. A grin broke out across his angular features and a matching one splayed itself across Korra's mouth as relief filled her.

"A baby?" He said aloud, as if not voicing his suspicion would make it untrue.

Korra nodded, "You are happy?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's not something we really talked about. I wasn't sure... And I'm the Avatar! What's the world going to do with a pregnant Avatar, Mako? And wouldn't any enemy of mine target my child? I –"

Mako silenced her with a kiss, pulling her close, cupping her face with his hands as he let his lips tell her everything he could not place into words. When he finally pulled away, Korra was panting for breath, a fact that made him very pleased with himself.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about Avatar duties tonight. We might consider it tomorrow, but tonight Korra, you are my wife. I am your husband, and we are having a baby. Okay?" He said as he rested his right hand against her neck and leaned it forehead down against hers.

It was not fair, because he was tracing patterns on the sensitive skin behind her ear with his fingers, and it was distracting her, so she couldn't focus. Her reply was more of a question than an answer, "O-okay…?"

"Okay. I love you, Korra."

She blinked, forcing his distractions from her mind, "I love you, Mako."

This time, when he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, compensating for the height difference, making it easier to kiss her and take her breath away.

And later that night, after putting dinner away and sending Naga to bed, they laid in bed together, Korra on her side with her back flush against Mako's chest. They fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her protectively, her head on his bicep. His hands rested against her stomach, with hers hands over his, where their child was growing under their fingertips.

They would not know for a few more weeks, and Korra would be exasperated when she found out, and Mako would laugh… but of course, it would have to be twins, because really, when did Korra, Avatar or not, ever do anything half-way?


End file.
